Next Contestant
by ArtYume
Summary: [Sonfic] [ItaSaku] My contribution to Valentine's day. Itachi doesn't like all the guys around Sakura...


This little song was inspired by an AMV I found on Youtube. The link's on my profile if you want to check it out. Anyways, a little call to the people out there that I'm back!

* * *

Blood-red eyes followed the petite pink haired figure as she walked through the hospital treating patients. It was that he was worried about; it was the abundance of **male** patients that he was here for.

_I judge by what she's wearing,  
Just how many heads I'm tearing,   
Off of assholes coming on to her,  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse), _

"It's my DUTY to treat these patients!" She would tell him during their meetings. He never understood why she felt so obligated to help them all, but then again, that's what made her special. She wasn't like anyone else; the pink hair was enough to tell you that. It's just sometimes, he wanted her to actually open her eyes and look into a mirror. Hell, she was gorgeous! She had curves in all the right spots, and show just enough for any man's imagination to run wild.

_  
And I wish she'd take the night off,  
So I don't have to fight off,   
Every asshole coming on to her,  
(It happens every night she works,) _

'Just a little closer and I'll rip those sneaky arms off piece by piece.' He was thinking...

_  
They'll go and ask the DJ,  
Find out just what would she say,  
If they all tried coming on to her,  
(Don't they know it's never going to work), _

They would always specially request her, even the Hyuuga and Nara prodigies and his own brother! Yes, his dear otouto was too late, six years too late!

_  
They think they'll get inside her,  
With every drink they buy her,  
As they all try coming on to her,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt).  
_

Sasuke's team had just come in, and he was in critical condition. Sakura's job was to heal as many major injuries as possible. Itachi smirked from his spot outside, the pain in his brother's eyes was just too much to keep from showing some satisfaction.

_  
Here comes the next contestant. _

It was the next day, Sakura was to check up on "Sasuke-kun" again and supervise the rest of his recovery. The night before she had told him about the injuries, three broken ribs, a shattered wrist, and a giant wound in the leg along with various cuts and scrapes both deep and shallow, before falling asleep on the couch.

His eyes narrowed. What was Sasuke doing? Was he trying to _flirt_ with Sakura?

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),_

"Foolish little brother... if you weren't injured enough already, I would've put you on the brink of death, with no chance of recovery!"

_  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),   
There goes the next contestant. _

Of course there was the problem of her blond friend. She sometimes reminded him of Deidera, except way louder. This blond "pig" as Sakura called her loved to constantly set her up with loads of guys. Ones she knew, ones she didn't know, and ones she didn't want to know. Most were in the latter category.

_I even fear the ladies,  
They're cool but twice as crazy,  
Just as bad for coming on to her,  
(Don't they know it's never going to work),   
Each time she bats an eyelash,  
Somebody's grabbing her ass,   
Everyone keeps coming on to her,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)._

_Here comes the next contestant. _

It was a month later, and Sasuke had well since recovered from the injuries. His team just happened to meet up with a few Akatsuki members. 'Vengeance is sweet, isn't it?'

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),   
There goes the next contestant. _

"There's nothing wrong with it Ita-kun!" Sakura said, twirling around. "I'd prefer something less revealing." She sighed and started rummaging through her closet again. "How about this?" She was holding up a black vest. "What are you doing? Itachi I don't think it's a good time fo–!"

_  
I'm hating what she's wearing,  
Everybody here keeps staring,  
Can't wait 'til they get what they deserve,  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)._

_Here comes the next contestant. _

He was watching her again, but this time with a small smile on his face. Next to her was Sasuke with a set of crutches. 'He won't be doing anything with those hands except for walking for a long time.'

_Is that your hand on my girlfriend?  
Is that your hand?  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(I'll watch you leave here limping),  
I wish you'd do it again,  
(Each night seems like it's getting worse),  
I wish you'd do it again  
(This time somebody's getting hurt)  
There goes the next contestant_

How about that Hyuuga freak...

* * *

So... how did you like it? Please R&R, it's much appreciated. By no way does this mean I hate Neji or Shika, I still love them to death! See my profile for more info about my big break and stuff. 


End file.
